A number of different items are hung by a loop for display. Many of the items are not constructed so as to have the same shape or view when rotated about a vertical axis. For example, stuffed teddy bears and other stuffed animals often include a loop of material sewn to the back of the item so as to be hung from a hook, or the like, and displayed to customers. Christmas stockings are often constructed with a material loop at the top back edge to be hung from a mantel hanger. Model airplanes are often suspended from a ceiling by hooks and the like. Many other items are similarly constructed to be displayed from a ceiling hook or other type of hanger.
The hook by which items are suspended are not rotatable, and thus the item will rotate to self orient itself from the hook where the twist in the loop is the least. In other words, when suspended from the material loop, the item will rotate until the twist in the loop is minimal. However, this orientation may not be the one desired. This is especially troublesome when a number of items are to be displayed together and it is desired to have each item oriented in the same spatial orientation. For example, it may be desirable to orient stuffed animals so that each one faces the same direction, i.e., toward customers. Decorative pillows sewn with a loop can also be displayed in the same manner. It is also desirable to orient a number of Christmas stockings on respective mantel hangers so that each stocking presents a personal name thereon facing outward.
From the foregoing, a need exists for an adjuster that is easily attached to the loop of an item to adjust its orientation so that it faces in the desired direction. Another need exists for an adjuster that places a desired twist in the loop so that when the loop rotates to its stable orientation, the item faces in the desired direction.